Cristais e Pérolas
by SM Starkiller
Summary: Draco e Gina sozinhos numa ilha deserta. Os dois terão que vencer o orgulho e esquecer as rivalidades. Pois, para sair dali eles vão ter que se ajudar e descobrir o que é amizade e amor. Mas é lógico que isso só pode acabar em confusão.
1. Prólogo

**Nota da Autora:** O prólogo é meio dramático, é só para vocês entenderem mais ou menos como está a situação em Hogwarts, mas a partir do próximo cap. vai ter muita comédia... 

**CAPÍTULO 1 - _Prólogo_**

Gina tinha terminado definitivamente seu namoro com Harry. Estava cansada de ser "um meio de esquecer Cho Chang". Ela queria ser amada por Harry, apesar dele ter dito no início do relacionamento que ainda gostava de Cho. Isso partiu o coração de Gina, mas ela achou que se tentasse poderia fazer Harry esquecer a oriental. Somente depois de três meses de namoro ela percebeu que isso era impossível. Harry se arrastava aos pés de Cho e quase não dava atenção a Gina. Assim, ela decidiu acabar com esse sofrimento, porque estava com medo de que pudesse sofrer mais, estava com medo de uma traição. Cho Chang era muito esperta e sabia que poderia ter Harry a qualquer minuto.

Harry não fazia aquilo de propósito, mas era mais forte do que ele. Aqueles olhinhos puxados e os cabelos negros lisos de Cho a faziam ser perfeita para ele. Ele não queria magoar Gina, não queria magoa-la mais e por isso aceitou quando ela disse que estava tudo acabado. No início ele não sabia ao certo o que sentir, surpresa, culpa... Mas ao ver Gina chorar e sair correndo para o dormitório feminino, ele ficou triste. Achou que era por pena de Gina, mas não... Não era isso que ele sentia no momento, não era pena... O que poderia ser? Tentando não pensar mais no assunto ele subiu para o seu dormitório. Já deitado na cama e embriagado pelo sono, ele pensou que amanhã poderia desfrutar dos beijos quentes de Gina e sentir aquele seu suave e doce perfume. Harry ainda não tinha percebido que jamais voltaria a tê-la em seus braços.

Lágrimas e mais lágrimas rolaram pelo rosto de Gina enquanto ela contava a Hermione que havia terminado com Harry e que ele nem sequer se surpreendeu, apenas disse "Tudo bem".

- Ora, Gina. Eu não acredito que o Harry tenha sido tão insensível... - falou Hermione, incrédula.

- Ah, Mione... Eu nem sei porque eu estou chorando... Eu já devia saber mesmo. Ele deixou claro desde o início que não me amava, mas sim aquela garota. - disse Gina, com raiva e tristeza.

Depois de desabafar com Hermione e tomar um demorado banho quente, Gina decidiu dormir. Estava exausta, tinha que estar bem para o jogo de amanhã. Os jogos contra a Sonserina sempre eram os piores, ela sempre se cansava. Ou pelo jogo em si, ou pelas asneiras que escutava de Draco Malfoy, ou como ela mesma o chamava, carinhosamente, a "anta loira".

Desde que completara 16 anos, Gina deixou de ser uma menininha tímida. Desde o 4º ano ela estava se tornando mais segura de si. Mas quando chegou no 6º ano tomou a decisão mais corajosa de sua vida: Se declarar para o seu amor platônico, Harry Potter. Afinal era o último ano de Harry, ela tinha que aproveitar. O resultado dessa declaração foi um romance sem amor por parte de Harry e decepcionante para Gina. Toda vez que Gina lembrava da forma que se declarou tinha vontade de se jogar da torre mais alta do castelo de tanto arrependimento.

* * *

No dia seguinte, tomar o café da manhã na mesa de sua casa foi um sacrifício para Gina, ela preferia estar em qualquer lugar do mundo menos ali. "Até do lado daquela anta loira seria melhor do que ficar aqui perto do Harry". A lembrança de Draco a fez pensar no jogo e da concentração que ele exigia. Nada de Harry Potter, apenas tentar acertar a goles era o que ela tentava fazer entrar em sua cabeça. 

Distraída, Gina olhou para a mesa da Sonserina. Percebeu Draco Malfoy, isso mesmo, Draco Malfoy, virar o rosto rápido quando ela olhou para ele e o pior, ficar corado com o olhar de Gina. Ela não compreendeu o que tinha ocorrido, achou que foi apenas uma alucinação, afinal desde quando um Malfoy fica vermelho por causa de alguém? Certamente estava tendo alucinações. E das piores.

* * *

A Grifinória ganhou o jogo mais uma vez, devido Harry ter pego o pomo... Mais uma vez. A média de gols de Gina melhorava a cada dia. Isso era uma coisa pela qual valia a pena se alegrar, ela pensou. 

- Olha quem eu vejo! A pobretona caçulinha dos Weasley.

- Malfoy... Por favor, hoje não... - disse Gina desanimada, ela odiava quando a chamavam de 'caçulinha'. Ela decididamente não queria ficar ouvindo as ofensas de Draco.

- Ah, está tristinha, está? Já sei, foi porque o seu namoradinho da cicatriz te deu um pé na bunda, não foi? - zombou Draco fazendo beicinho.

Draco era mesmo um retardado, toda vez que se dirigia a ela usava as palavras no diminutivo, o pateta. E como ele sabia do fim do namoro dela? Bando de fofoqueiros, se ela descobrisse quem foi quebraria a vassoura na cabeça do individuo.

- Malfoy, se você pensa que eu vou descer ao seu nível, est...

- Não se compare a mim, Weasley. Vocês são a vergonha dos sang...

É assim foi mais um dia escutando aquela besta. Ao chegar no dormitório, Gina só queria tomar um belo banho quente.

Ela despiu as roupas, fechou os olhos e ficou deixando a água correr pelo seu corpo. De repente, ela não sentiu mais a água, sentiu uma brisa forte com cheiro de maresia invadir suas narinas. Então ela abriu os olhos e...

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

* * *

Draco não sabia o porque de gostar tanto de irritar a 'caçulinha' dos Weasley. Tirando o hábito de bater nos garotos do primeiro ano era seu passatempo favorito. 

Exausto pelo jogo e por tê-lo perdido mais uma vez. Decidiu tomar um banho para relaxar, afinal não era nada agradável saber que daqui a pouco chegaria um berrador do seu pai reclamando por ele ter perdido mais uma vez no quadribol e tudo por causa do Potter, como sempre.

Ele despiu as roupas, fechou os olhos e ficou deixando a água correr pelo seu corpo.

Draco se lembrou quando teve a brilhante idéia de fazer os buttons escritos 'Potter Fede'. Uma idéia de gênio na sua opinião. Lembrou também quando notou Gina pela primeira vez, ele indo para o seu segundo ano. Ela indo para o primeiro aninho em Hogwarts. Foi na Floreios e Borrões quando seu pai deixou cair 'acidentalmente' o diário de Tom Riddle. Ai, ai, doces lembranças...

De repente, ele não sentiu mais a água, sentiu uma brisa forte com cheiro de maresia invadir suas narinas. Então ele abriu os olhos e...

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

**Nota da Autora:** E aí? Gostaram? Se gostaram... Comentem! E se não gostaram comentem também!


	2. Pelados e Perdidos

**CAPÍTULO 2 - _Pelados e Perdidos_**

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Draco se virou lentamente para ver quem gritava. O seu queixo chegava até o chão.

Foi quando ele viu, Virginia Weasley, NUA! Ele sentiu as gargalhadas escaparem de sua boca até perceber que ele também estava... PELADO!

Os dois tentavam inutilmente esconder suas partes intimas. Draco girava em círculos como uma barata tonta. Gina primeiro colocava as mãos na frente, depois em cima e depois atrás sem saber o que esconder, os seus olhos esbugalhados pelo que tinha visto.

Em uma atitude desesperada Gina pulou atrás de uma moita. Sentiu algo tocar o seu ombro e ao virar o rosto viu... DRACO!

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! - os dois gritaram em uníssono. E levando vários tropeções no meio do caminho cada um achou uma moita para si.

Nenhum dos dois conseguia pensar direito no que estava realmente acontecendo. Olhando ao redor, eles perceberam que estavam em uma ilha...

Draco olhou para a garota que se escondia na moita a sua frente. Só conseguia enxergar o seu rosto branco e os cabelos vermelhos entre as folhas verdes.

- O que é isso? - foi a única frase que ele conseguiu articular.

- Eu é que vou saber! Malfoy, se você armou essa brincadeira para zombar da minha cara, saiba...

- E você acha que eu ficariam sem roupas para zombar da sua cara! Se eu quisesse humilhar o Potter, sim...

- Ah, Malfoy... Nós dois aqui, pelados, em uma ilha que parece estar DESERTA! VOCÊ SABE O QUE É ISSO? COMPLETAMENTE DESABITADA! E você vem fazer piadinhas com o Har... - Gina ficara tão irritada que não percebeu que tinha levantado da moita. Mais vermelha que um tomate ela se abaixou na moita e se calou.

Draco a observava com um sorriso safado. Os olhos se estreitavam cinicamente.

- Não sei porque você se esconde, Weasley. Você não tem nada que eu já não tenha visto.

- Ver a mamãe sem roupa não vale, Malfoy. - retrucou ela, com o rosto avermelhado.

Antes que ele desse uma resposta e a discussão continuasse, ela disse:

- E além dos mais, não vai adiantar nada nós dois ficarmos discutindo. Temos que arranjar um jeito de sair daqui.

- Como nós iremos fazer isso sem as nossas varinhas, Senhorita Inteligente?

Gina teve um pensamento muito maldoso. "Você tem uma varinha, eu não..."

- Por que você está com esse sorriso bobo na cara? - perguntou Draco, curioso.

- Hã, nada não! - ela falou recobrando a razão - Alguém aqui tem que ser inteligente, não?

- Ah, cala a boca, Weasley!

- Cala a boca você, Malfoy!

Draco não resistiu a tentação.

- Caçulinha Vermelhinha!

- Você é uma besta, mesmo! Quem conseguiria arranjar uma briga em uma situação dessas?

Depois de alguns minutos em silêncio, Draco não resistiu a tentação de novo.

- Caçulinha!

- SUA ANTA LOIRA!

- Ai! - gemeram os dois.

- Eu estou vestida. - falou Gina vagarosamente - Com uma roupa ridícula!

- Eu também! - disse Draco surpreso se levantando - É, realmente, você está ridícula.

A roupa de Gina consistia em um vestido tomara que caia curto feito com folhas de bananeiras. As folhas se enrolavam no corpo como uma toalha. Gina levantou os olhos para Draco e fez uma cara de deboche.

- Você não se olhou no espelho, né?

Draco olhou a bermuda que vestia. Ela ia até o joelho e também era feita de folhas de bananeira.

- Pelo menos é confortável e não estamos mais nus. - disse Draco com uma cara nada conformada.

- Confortável só se for pra você... A minha calcinha também é de folha de bananeira...

- Pior para você, mas se você quiser tirar...

- Argh! Cala a boca! Prefiro ficar assim.

- Mas eu não estou entendendo nada...

- Novidade - sussurrou Gina baixinho.

- O que você disse?

- Nada, não - ela começou a assobiar. Então, mudou de assunto. - Como será que nós viemos parar aqui?

- Eu não sei...

- Novidade - sussurrou Gina de novo.

- Olha, dessa vez eu escutei! - falou Draco apontando o dedo para a garota.

- Escutou o que? - falou Gina com a cara mais cinica do mundo.

Draco bufou.

- Tudo bem - disse Gina levantando as mãos - Alguém deve ter feito um feitiço errado...

- Porque se foi de propósito eu mato! - prometeu Draco com um olhar assassino.

- Malfoy, desse jeito não iremos resolver nada!

- Então me diga como iremos resolver as coisas? - ele perguntou cruzando os braços.

- Bom, nós não sabemos se alguém sabe que estamos aqui. Então até alguém nos acordar desse pesadelo teremos que nos conformar...

A ficha de Draco tinha caído. Provavelmente, se alguém tinha feito um feitiço errado não saberia que estavam ali. Isso encheu o seu peito de desespero.

- Ah, não! Quer dizer que você e eu! Eu e você! Podemos ficar aqui PARA SEMPRE!

- E você acha que isso me agrada! - perguntou Gina indignada colocando as mãos na cintura.

- NÃO! ESTAMOS PERDIDOS! EU ESTOU PERDIDO! Sou um Malfoy perdido com uma pobretona! - Draco se ajoelhou na areia com a cabeça entre as mãos - Eu vou morrer sem ter aproveitado a minha juventude... Nãooooooo - Draco abriu a boca e se jogou pra trás dramaticamente - Eu sou jovem demais para morrer!

- Calma, Malfoy! - disse Gina tentando acalmar o garoto. - Só porque não temos comida, nem água e podemos ficar aqui para sempre. Não significa que nós iremos morrer.

Draco olhou para ela, lágrimas se formando em seus olhos.

- Ah, não! - disse Gina tampando os ouvidos para não ouvir o berreiro que começara.

- Eu quero a minha mãe! - reclamou Draco começando a chupar o dedo polegar e fazendo cara de cachorro sem dono - Eca! Está sujo de areia! - ele olhou para o mar - Água! Estou salvo! Não vou morrer de sede!

- NÃO, DRACO! - gritou Gina, mas já era tarde demais, o garoto já estava quase morrendo engasgado por causa da água salgada. - Vai ser um longo tempo aqui... - ela falou indo socorrer o garoto.

* * *

**Nota da Autora:** Dá pra acreditar que eu estou planejando essa fic desde o ano passado? Agora, que duas fics minhas já estão terminando, eu decidi postá-la.

Eu quero dedicar essa fic ao pessoal que tinha sugerido que eu fizesse fics baseadas nas minhas shorts. Porque até agora D/G eu só tinha poesias! Espero que estejam gostando dessa fic.

Quero muito saber a opinião de vocês! Deixem comentários, sim?


	3. A Primeira Noite Juntos

**CAPÍTULO 3 - _A Primeira Noite Juntos_**

- Malfoy, a primeira coisa que devemos fazer é procurar alimentos, certo? - Nós não sabemos por quanto tempo vamos ficar aqui, então essa é a atitude mais sensata. - disse Gina, acalmando Draco pela milésima vez.

- Isso significa que vamos ter que entrar nessa mata? - ele falou tremendo da cabeça aos pés.

- É, isso mesmo. Vamos! - Gina se virou em direção a floresta tropical, mas não foi seguida por Draco.

- Eu não vou! - ele disse firme de medo, sentando na areia.

- Ah, vai sim!

- Você está maluca! - ele falou se virando para ela - Você já pensou em quantos animais perigosos e mortais têm aí? Cobras, lagartos gigantes e leões selvagens? Fora os mosquitos e pernilongos que vão deformar a minha pele... - ele disse passando a mão suavemente no rosto.

- Hum, Malfoy, tô te estranhando, hein? Que você era medroso eu já sabia, mas que você era gay para mim é novidade!

Draco se levantou irritado.

- Do que você está falando, pobretona?

- Todo esse seu cuidado com a pele. "Ai, ai, os mosquitos vão deformar a minha linda e delicada pele. Ui, ui, como eu sou delicado!" - falou Gina com uma imitação afeminada de Draco, com direito até a pulinhos de cervo.

- Ora, sua!

- Aaaaaaaaa! - gritou Gina. Draco havia pulado em cima dela, fazendo com que ela caísse no chão.

Logo os dois estavam numa guerra de areia. De olhos fechados, às vezes tacavam em direções erradas não acertando o adversário ou às vezes se esbarrando e caindo um cima do outro.

Quando se cansaram, mais pareciam oásis do deserto. De mãos dadas, um guiando o outro, chegaram ao mar e se lavaram.

Draco a olhou por um momento, segurou a sua mão, a levantou, inchou o peito e disse bem sério:

- Vamos procurar alimentos, Weasley!

- Aff! - disse Gina meio decepcionada, sabe se lá com o que. O que ela esperava, afinal? Uma declaração de amor com fogos de artifício!

Muito tempo depois, eles sairam da mata com várias frutas (ou tudo o que eles acharam que era comestível), eles fizeram de 'sacola' algumas folhas dobravéis e resistentes que encontraram. Todo o tempo que passaram procurando comida permaneceram em silêncio.

- Malfoy, vai pegar umas frutas daquele... Hum... Ai, qual o nome... Pereiro? Ah, não... É... Poxa, eu sei... Uveiro, Macieiro, Bananeiro... Ah, lembrei! Cocadeiro! Vai logo, Malfoy, pegar umas frutas do cocadeiro!

- Por que eu? - ele disse, aborrecido.

- Porque eu não estou vendo mais ninguém aqui, você está? E além do mais, eu tenho que construir o nosso abrigo ou você prefere ficar ao relento? O sol já está se pondo!

- Calma, Weasley! Não precisava de tantíssissimas explicações!

Ela o olhou de um jeito assassino.

Não se sabe como Draco subiu no coqueiro (e não cocadeiro, como disse a gênio Gina). Se baixou um espírito de macaco, mas escalou e pegou várias frutas.

Quando Draco voltou esperando encontrar um local decente para dormir, só viu um monte de folhas de bananeiras empilhadas.

- Weasley, o que é isso! Além de pobre é burra, é? - falou Draco entre as gargalhadas.

Gina ficou irritada e se sentou na areia, emburrada.

- Faz melhor então!

E Draco fez, em menos de cinco minutos.

- Pronto! Aprendeu, Weasley!

Com muita raiva, Gina dormiu junto ao lado de Draco.

Gina acordou reclamando do peso de Draco.

- Você dormiu em cima de mim!

- Você tá doida! Eu jamais encostaria em um pobre!

- Seu idiota! - Gina deu um tapa no braço dele.

- Não encosta em mim, tenho alergia a pobres!

- BUUUU! VOU ENCOSTAR EM VOCÊ!

- Sai de perto! Desencosta!

Gina saiu correndo atrás de Draco por dentro da floresta até chegarem em um grande lago. Draco parou de repente para não cair na água, mas Gina que vinha a toda velocidade o empurrou e caiu junto com ele.

Os dois ficaram por horas em uma animada briga, jogando água um no outro, quando Draco parou assustado e disse:

- Te-Tem, algo na minha bermuda!

- O que! - falou Gina assustada.

- Aaaaacho que é uma serpente!

* * *

**Nota da Autora:** Rs, vocês nem tem idéia de quem vai tirar essa serpente da bermuda do Draquinho, né? **Comentem!**

**Miaka:** Mt obrigada pelos coments, o Draco reclamou sim de ficar sozinho com a Gina. Agora, um comentário insinuando algo pra Gina eu acho q ñ teve msm ñ. Ah, sou sua fã, tá? Te adicionei nos meus favoritos... Bjs!


	4. Ai, Minha Cabeça!

**CAPÍTULO 4 - _Ai, Minha Cabeça!_**

**N/A:** Já vou avisando que esse capítulo está meio vulgar, mas não chega a ser NC-17. Aviso dado, divirtam-se com a leitura!

* * *

- Malfoy, eu não tenho tempo para essas suas insinuações idiotas - falou Gina, irritada.

- Eu não estou brincando, Weasley. - Draco disse se contorcendo - Tem algo mesmo na minha bermu... AAAAAA! - Draco gritou.

Gina olhou na direção da bermuda de Draco e viu algo se mexer.

- AAAA, seu tarado! - ela disse dando um tapa na cara de Draco.

Ele a olhou sem entender.

- Você tá maluca, ou o que? Garota, larga de ser pervertida e me ajuda!

Gina olhou mais uma vez e viu que realmente era uma serpente que se encontrava na roupa de baixo de Draco.

- Tudo bem, Malfoy! Fica parado que eu vou tirar esse bicho aí de dentro. - ela apontou com um certo nojo e receio no rosto.

Ela pôs a mão lentamente dentro da bermuda dele. Então, segurou algo.

- Pegou a cobra errada, Weasley. - sussurrou Draco com um sorriso safado.

Gina corou até a raiz dos cabelos, depois rapidamente tirou a verdadeira serpente da bermuda de Draco e a jogou longe.

- Ai, eu preciso lavar a minha mão. - ela falou com nojo, enquanto esfregava as mãos dentro da água do lago.

Ela notou que Draco a observava.

- O QUE FOI? O QUE VOCÊ TÁ OLHANDO? NUNCA ME VIU ANTES, NÃO! - ela gritou com toda a raiva que podia, afinal, aquela situação a deixou constragida ao extremo.

Draco pareceu acordar de um transe.

- Gina, eu já disse o quanto você fica bonita, assim molhada. - ele falou de um jeito sedutor. Até que a caçulinha dos Weasley não era de se jogar fora e como parecia que eles iam ficar naquela ilha por um bom tempo, nada melhor do que uma boa diversão.

Ela olhou para ele, completamente incredúla. Ela ficou com tanta raiva que podia seu rosto queimar e a fumaça sair pelas suas narinas.

- Era só o que me faltava! Ficar sendo assediada por uma anta loira como você! Se enxerga, projeto de bruxo! - mas antes que ela continuasse a xingá-lo, Draco foi para perto dela e contra a sua vontade, a agarrou e lhe deu um beijo, no melhor estilo desentupidor de pia. No início, ela tentou resistir, mas como ninguém é de ferro e como o loiro era gostoso e forte demais, ela se entregou ao beijo.

Quando pararam para tomar ar, Gina apoiou a cabeça no peito forte de Draco. Ele acariciava os cabelos dela até que... Num susto, Gina se deu conta do que estava fazendo e acertou outro tapa na cara de Draco.

- O que? Não entendi! - ele disse, com uma cara abobalhada.

- Eu mereço! - ela sussurrou, cheia de ódio, saindo do lago e indo em direção ao abrigo.

Ela estava andando velozmente e furiosamente, quando...

- Ai, minha cabeça. - ela disse e viu que algo tinha caído nela.

Ela pegou e arregolou os olhos quando viu que era uma pérola branca de mais ou menos 5 centímetros. Um pouco maior que o normal e o mais estranho... "Desde quando pérolas caem do céu?"

Draco continuou no lago, pois pouco se importava com aquela ruiva histérica e sardenta. _Ou se importava? Claro que não se importava. Ou importava? Não, pensando melhor, não importava. Ou será que ele se preocup..._

- JÁ DISSE QUE NÃO! - ele gritou - Maldita consciência!

_Ah, pelo menos já admitiu que tem uma..._

- JÁ FALEI PRA CALAR A BOCA! - ele gritou mais uma vez com todo o ar de seus pulmões. Além de aguentar aquela garota chata, ainda teria que ouvir uma consciência culpada!

- Eu não estou com culpa de nada mesmo... - ele falou dando de ombros.

- Ai, minha cabeça! - ele resmungou.

Ao procurar por alguns minutos o que lhe havia acertado, achou um cristal transparente de mais ou menos 7 centímentros. Ele admirou o cristal por alguns segundo e depois se perguntou, pois no mínimo o fato era muito estranho... "Desde quando cristais caem do céu?"

* * *

- Mas eu juro que não sabia que ia funcionar! - um garoto gordo e desajeitado disse. 

- E agora? O que nós vamos fazer? Estão todos procurando pelo Draco e pela Weasley! Temos que arranjar um jeito de trazê-los de volta! - um outro garoto gordo e feio falou.

- Mas você não acha que já foi muita sorte um feitiço meu dar certo uma vez? Duas então, deve ser impossível!

- Você é um idiota mesmo, como o chefe diz! - ele falou dando um cascudo na cabeça do outro garoto - Como é que você manda o chefe para um lugar qualquer com uma pobretona grifinória?

- Eu já disse que não achei que fosse funcionar, eu só enfetiçei uma cueca suja do Draco para que ela falasse o nome da garota que ele amava, mas para mim o chefe não amava nenhuma garota, Goyle, muito menos uma pobretona como aquela... Mas... Eu já disse que o feitiço tinha umas contra-indicações do tipo que se o amor fosse impossível eles iriam ir para algum lugar...

- Idiota, isso você já me disse, Crabe. Quanto tempo eles vão ficar nesse lugar aí?

- Bem... Pelo o que eu me lembro até admitirem que estão apaixonados...

- O QUE? Agora, é que eles vão ficar lá para sempre...

* * *

**N/A:** Me desculpem pelos erros de português, mas eu fiquei com uma preguuuuuuiiiiiiiiça na hora de revisar a fic... Espero q vcs tb ñ fiquem com preguiça pra comentar, ok? Aposto q qnd vcs viram o título do cap pensaram besteira, rs... Bom, respondendo aos coments: 

**Helemental:** Obrigada pelo coment :D Te adicionei... E atualizei agora ;)

**Miaka:** Hahaha, eles não brincaram muito não, senão seria NC-17, e eu quero uma fic inocente (huahuahuahua). Nesse cap os dois tiveram o primeiro beijo, mas vai demorar até eles se beijarem de novo...

**Mione G. Potter RJ:** Vlw pelo comentário! Que bom q vc tá gostando!

**Vampira Malfoy:** É esse o meu objetivo, fazer td mundo rir! Vlw pelo coment :)

**Nina Black Lupin:** Q bom q vc tá gostando, tb adoro ler comédias, tem umas q eu fico morrendo de rir em frente ao pc sozinha q nem uma louca... Não custa nada tentar, quem sabe um dia vc ñ escreve uma? E se escrever, me fala! Vou adorar ler.

**Ane Malfoy:** Acabei de postar o cap e vc viu pra quem sobrou a difícil missão de tirar a tal cobra da bermuda do Draquinho. Obrigada pelo coment :)

**Mandy:** Muito obrigada :D Adorei seu coment. Bjs!

**COMENTEM! Chantagem: quanto mais vocês comentarem, mais rápido eu posto o próx cap! COMENTA!COMENTA!COMENTA!COMENTA!COMENTA!**


	5. Tédio, Parte I

_**N/A 1:** Eu sei que depois depois de tanta espera um cap assim tão pequeno é vergonhoso, mas eu simplesmente NÃO consegui escrever a parte do Draco. Por isso, resolvi postar logo, só pra não dizer que eu esqueci essa fic..._

**CAPÍTULO 5 - _Tédio: Parte I_**

Os dias e as horas passavam lentamente. Desde o "acidente" das cobras, Gina e Draco só se falavam ocasionalmente. Mas e o tempo que não passava? Será que teriam que ficar ali por mais tempo aturando a presença um do outro?

Era insuportável! Não se tinha nada para fazer (a não ser lutar pela sobrevivência, q saco...) e ninguém com quem falar ("Conversar com aquela pobretona fedorenta? Não!" "Conversar com aquele metido remelento? Não!")

_Sabe esses dias em que horas dizem nada?  
E você nem troca o pijama, preferia estar na cama  
Um dia, a monotonia tomou conta de mim  
É o tédio, cortando os meus programas, esperando o meu fim_

Que falta Gina sentia dos seus irmãos implicando com ela, puxando o seu cabelo, xingando-a de vários nomes, usando-a como cobaia para testar as Gemialidades Weasley, fazendo com que seus seios chegassem ao chão com uma _Poção Silicone_ que deu errado, fazendo com que sua boca quintuplicasse de tamanho com um _Feitiço Botox_, que deu extremamente errado e deixando-a careca com um _Feitiço Calvistíco_ que, com certeza, deu certo.

Sentia saudades das broncas de sua mãe ("Menina preguiçosa! Assim nunca vai casar com Harry Potter, quer dizer, nunca vai arranjar um marido decente!") e dos comentários estranhos de seu pai sobre trouxas ("Mas para que carga d'águas serve um _vibrante_... Ou seria vibrador?").

Sentia falta das brigas de Rony e Hermione ("- Não! Você é mais teimosa! - Rony, não há ninguém mais cabeça dura que você! - Ah, existe sim... VOCÊ! - Você é mais teimoso! - Não, você é! - VOCÊ! - VOCÊ! - VOCÊ! - GINA, QUAL DE NÓS DOIS É MAIS TEIMOSO?")

E até sentia saudades dos chifres que Harry lhe colocava ou não... Mas que se dane! Que se dane o mundo que eu não me chamo Raimundo! Sou Virginia Weasley, gostosa, inteligente, poderosa, vitaminada! E... E... Presa em uma ilha deserta com o meu pior inimigo (ou seria a Chang? De qualquer jeito, é melhor ficar sozinha com um homem... Ou quase...)! BUÁÁÁÁÁÁ!

_Se tudo piorar, não sei do que sou capaz  
Tédio, não tenho um programa  
Tédio, esse é o meu drama_

- Sabe, eu seria capaz de fazer qualquer coisa para sair daqui... - falou Gina para si mesma.

- Até mesmo se apaixonar pelo seu pior inimigo? - disse uma voz poderosa ecoando pelo céu azul da misteriosa ilha.

* * *

**N/A 2:** Aêêêê! Finalmente + um cap! Mil perdões pela demora (e pelo tamanho) e obrigada a tds os comentários, amei! A música é do **Biquini Cavadão** e se chama **Tédio**, ela continua na 2ª parte do cap "Tédio" dizendo do que o Draco sente falta. Comentem, ok? 


	6. Tédio, Parte II

**CAPÍTULO 6 - _Tédio - Parte II_**

_**N/A:** Essa seria a 2ª parte do 5º cap, por isso está tão curtinha, mas pelo menos eu atualizei mais rápidinho. Obrigada aos comentários da Miaka, Ane Malfoy, Mione G. Potter RJ e Nina Black Lupin. Now... Enjoy it!_

Draco estava revoltado, indignado, insatisfeito, prestes a ter um ataque de nervos, para não dizer P da vida. Aquele sol horrível estava torrando os seus miolos e como se não fosse suficiente, ele parecia um camarão gigante com uma peruca loira.

_Sentado no meu quarto  
O tempo voa  
Lá fora a vida passa  
E eu aqui à toa  
Eu já tentei de tudo  
Mas não tenho remédio  
Pra livrar-me deste tédio_

Ele sentia tanta falta de uma caminha macia para dormir, de uma comida decente, de meninas que davam mole para ele, porque a Weasley era insurportável, ele até tentou se distrair um pouco com ela, mas não queria correr o risco de apanhar mais.

Que saudades do seu pai batendo-lhe com a bengala e dizendo que o Potter era melhor que ele, bem, talvez ele não sentisse falta disso, mas sentia falta da sua mãe lhe mimando e o chamando de "meu tchutchuco sonserino", "meu pedacinho doce de abóbora", "meu filhinho favorito", tudo bem que ela só tinha um, mas ele valia por muitos, claro...

Puxa, como ele queria poder implicar com o Potter armar pra cima dele, como ele queria xingar a Granger de sangue ruim e depois dar um tapa em sua bunda (tá certo que ele nunca havia feito isso, mas cada um tem o direito de ter as fantasias sexuais que deseja, não?) e depois de tudo, xingar o Weasley de "pobre"...

Sentia saudades até daqueles dois imprestáveis que se auto-denomivam seus "amigos".

_Vejo um programa que não me satisfaz  
Leio o jornal que é de ontem, pois pra mim, tanto faz  
Já tive esse problema, sei que o tédio é sempre assim_

- Mas o que esse refrão tem haver com o nosso drama? - perguntou Draco.

- Sei lá, nós nem temos o privilégio de ler um jornal do ano retrasado! - disse Gina, igualmente indignada.

_Se tudo piorar, não sei do que sou capaz  
Tédio, não tenho um programa  
Tédio, esse é o meu drama_

- Buá, eu quero morrer! - Draco chorava desesperadamente, ocasionalmente, chupando o dedinho - BUÁ! BUÁ! BUÁ!

_O que corrói é o tédio  
Um dia, eu fico sério  
Me atiro deste prédio_

- Que droga! Não tenho o direito nem ao menos de me atirar de um prédio... No máximo, posso me jogar do coqueiro mais alto... BUÁÁÁÁ!

* * *

**N/A:** Como eu estou ocupada com outros projetos, só vou escrever o próximo capítulo dessa fic qnd tiver no MÍNIMO 10 comentários, ou seja, se eu não atualizar, a culpa ñ é minha. 


	7. Gina em Perigo

**CAPÍTULO 7 - _Gina em Perigo_**

Draco e Gina estavam sentados lado a lado na areia, admirando o mar.

Depois de tanto tédio, Gina pensou que TALVEZ pudesse iniciar uma conversa civilizada com o seu companheiro de isolamento e confinamento (tudo bem que isso não é um reality show, mas está chegando lá).

- Hum... Então, Malfoy... Lindo dia, não acha?

Draco olhou para ela com uma cara nada animada, Gina percebeu até uma sombra de mal humor em seu rosto, como se fosse novidade um Malfoy de mal humor.

- É. - ele respondeu.

"Pelo menos, ele não me enxotou daqui... Já é um começo." - pensou Gina, inocentemente.

- Então, Malfoy... Hum... Que tédio, né?

- É.

"Ai, bem que a Hermione disse que eu ia me arrepender de não ler aquele livro que ela me ofereceu: Como Conversar com Bruxos Inimigos e Não Ser Morto."

- Então, Hum... Malfoy... - "talvez seja a hora de começar a conversar sobre assuntos mais sérios" - Como você se sente sendo filho de um Comensal da Morte e sendo que o mesmo não te dá carinho suficiente para suprir a necessidade que você tem de uma figura paterna?

Draco a fulminou com o olhar. Por um momento, Gina achou que estava morta... Mas só depois percebeu que estava realmente morta... De vergonha.

"Talvez eu não devesse falar de assuntos tão sérios."

- É.

"Agora, ele ficou louco de vez."

- É o que Malfoy? - perguntou Gina franzindo as sobrancelhas.

- É melhor você calar a boca, porque esse papo está ME ENCHENDO!

- Tudo bem, é compreensível a sua irritação com um caso tão grave de rejeição paterna.

Dessa vez, Gina nem ficou para ver o que acontecia... Saiu correndo floresta a dentro.

Quando já tinha se afastado o suficiente, Gina começou a se lamentar pela chance que havia desperdiçado... "Poderia ter perguntado ao Draco se ele também escutou aquela voz... O mais estranho é que ela me lembra a voz de alguém... Será que já estão entrando em contato com a gente? Ai ai, eu poderia também ter aproveitado e ter dado uns pegas no gostoso do Draco. GINA, QUE HORROR! Peraí... Esse pensamento não é meu! Eu nego!"

* * *

- Hum... Então, Malfoy... Lindo dia, não acha? 

"Aquela idiota da Weasley está querendo iniciar uma conversa comigo... Que ousadia! Tudo bem, não custa nada tentar, afinal isso daqui está um saco de feijões mágicos furado..."

- É.

"Com uma pergunta tão idiota, ela não podia esperar resposta melhor."

- Então, Malfoy... Hum... Que tédio, né?

"Essa menina já está começando a me encher... Será que ela nunca leu Como Conversar com Bruxos Inimigos e Não Ser Morto? Ah, não, ela é pobre, tadinha, não deve ter dinheiro nem pra comprar um exemplar surrado de Em Boca Fechada Não Entra Diabretes."

- Então, Hum... Malfoy... - "caraca, se ela falar isso de novo, eu vou esquecer que não se bate em mulher e vou afundar a cara dela na areia... Malfoy, você chegou ao fundo do poço mesmo... Querendo fazer barraco que nem pobre" - Como você se sente sendo filho de um Comensal da Morte e sendo que o mesmo não te dá carinho suficiente para suprir a necessidade que você tem de uma figura paterna?

"AAAAAAAAAgora, ela me irritou!"

Draco a fulminou com o olhar.

- É.

- É o que Malfoy? - perguntou Gina franzindo as sobrancelhas.

- É melhor você calar a boca, porque esse papo está ME ENCHENDO!

- Tudo bem, é compreensível a sua irritação com um caso tão grave de rejeição paterna.

Gina nem ficou para ver o que acontecia... Saiu correndo floresta a dentro.

"Claro, ela morre de medo de mim. Esse homem lindo e fabulosamente forte, másculo, viril, enérgico... Ai ai, eu sou demais mesmo."

* * *

Após horas e horas caminhando pela floresta e se deparando com diversos animais peçonhetos e assustadores, Gina percebeu que estava PERDIDA! De novo... 

"Perdida duas vezes... É o cúmulo. Só me resta fazer o que qualquer pessoa normal faria em uma situação de perigo..."

- BUÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁ!

"Chorar!"

De repente, Gina não conseguia ouvir mais nada. Apenas um zumbido. As imagens ficaram desfocadas ela caiu... Desmaiada.

As estrelas já brilhavam no céu e era que alguns saiam para caçar. Desmaiada, Gina não poderia perceber o manto negro que avançava lentamente até ela, pronto para comê-la (no sentido literal).

* * *

"Droga, já está de noite e aquela menina não volta! Será que aconteceu alguma coisa? Será que tem a ver com aquela voz que eu escutei? Será que tem mais alguém aqui? Apesar que eu acho que conheço aquela voz de algum lugar... Ah, que se dane! Eu não estou nem aí pra ela! Que morra! É menos um pobre no mundo pra pocriar. Putz, mas e se ela está em perigo mesmo? Hum... Que bom, pois assim sobra mais comida pra mim e... E..." 

Draco olhou em volta pra ver se ninguém ouviria.

- MERDA DE SAPO, QUEM EU QUERO ENGANAR? Estou morrendo de preocupação!

E assim, ele saiu correndo em direção a floresta, sem se importar com os perigos que viriam. A única coisa que importava era salvar a amada (que ele ainda não sabia que amava, mas isso é um mero detalhe).

* * *

**Nota da Autora:** Tudo bem, não teve os 10 comentários, mas eu me contentei com os 9... Não pensem que eu vou ser tão boazinha com o próximo capítulo, pois agora eu quero **15**! É isso mesmo, não vai adiantar me xingarem, só comentando que o próximo capítulo vai vir. E tenho dito. Para saber mais informações sobre as minhas maldades e minhas fics, só visitando o meu blog.


End file.
